As Time Goes By
by berniegirl13
Summary: The Next Generation is all grown up, Teddy and Victoire are married with three kids, and only five kids are still in Hogwarts. At a summer gathering at Grimmauld Place, james and his friends are up to their old tricks, this one including an enlargement charm, and an old time turner. All of a sudden their in 1995, with now idea how to get out. Will they manage?
1. The Joker

"James!" Victoire yelled out to her younger cousin, over the sound of a baby crying. "What did you do now?" James came into the living room where a tired Victoire Weasley was holding a crying baby.

"Nothing!" James said defiantly.

"Andy _never _cries unless you do something bad," Victoire said fiercely. "What was it?" James didn't answer. Victoire was about to yell at him, but Teddy walked into the room.

"What did James do now?" he asked wearily. He took Andy from Victories' arms and rocked her.

"I didn't do anything," James said.

"Maybe Andy's predicting that you'll do something bad," Teddy said, smiling. Hearing the ruckus, the rest of the cousins walked into Harry's living room. Rose Weasley was holding a sleeping two year old girl with pink hair, and Albus Potter was holding a two year old boy with blue hair. Teddy smiled at the sight of his sleeping twins. "Al, Rosie, can you just out the twins in the stroller?" he asked, as if he hadn't had sleep for days. "We'll go for a walk later." Rose and Albus happily obliged, as Roxie, Fred, Lilly, Hugo, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, and Molly took seats in the Living room, all catching up on their summer plans. Andy had drifted asleep. Victoire moved the stroller nearer to her cousins, and plopped down on the huge couch. Teddy sat next to her, and Rose, Albus and James sat on the floor surrounding them.

"Hey Fred," James said to his cousin, and best friend. "Look at this." He pulled out a small necklace with an hourglass on it. Teddy and Victoire were too busy watching their kids to notice anything. Fred laughed as James put a charm on the necklace. Louis noticed what they were doing and moved closer.

"Care to have some fun boys?" Louis asked, smirking.

"You're not actually gonna use it James?" Fred asked, a bit nervous.

"No, I'm just gonna give Vicky a fright. And it's not like it works, it's just an old relic," James said, rolling his eyes. Fred let out a breath. He may be a huge prankster, but even he had his limits.

"James Sirius Potter!" Rose whispered fiercely. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Just having a bit of fun," James replied casually. "I'm not going to use it, it doesn't work." Rose bit her lip, and continued her conversation with Albus. All of a sudden Victoire let out a small shriek.

"James!" she cried, but not loud enough to wake her youngest daughter. "What do you think you're doing!"

"It doesn't work," James said, exasperated. "Watch." He spun the hourglass, Victoire shrieked, there was a flash of light, and then darkness.


	2. Blast From the Past

Victoire stood in an old dark hallway. "James Sirius Potter! I will kill you!" As Victoire was fuming Teddy lit his wand. He counted 11 people besides himself, one stroller with two kids in it, and a baby wrapped in his arms. Teddy sighed, glad that at least every one was safe. He turned around to see Victoire trying to attack James, and James using a shield spell.

"Vicky!" Teddy yelled, trying to stop her. Victoire turned around.

"What?" She asked her husband, still looking murderous.

"Everyone's here. The kids are here. We're all safe," Teddy gave a hopeful look at his wife. She sighed.

"But where's here?" She asked, a tear failing down her face. With Teddy's free arm, he hugged her. All of a sudden Roxie shouted.

"Someone's coming!" Indeed, there was a small light coming towards them not being emitted by any of them. Victoire rushed to the stroller and tried to shield them from whatever could be coming, while shooting murderous looks at James. A young boy, maybe fifteen was standing there, looking at the group with horror. James laughed.

"It's ok!" he said, smiling. "It's only dad!" The boy stood there, shocked, as two identical boys came behind him, followed by a girl with bushy hair, and another red headed boy.

"Um," Teddy was so confused. "We come in peace?" The children simply stared at him.

"Let's bring them into the dining room," The boy with black hair said. They can explain what this is all about there." The others nodded and led the group into the dining room where several adults were sitting. At the sight of the new group the all stopped talking and gawked. An old man with half-moon spectacles smiled.

"I've been expecting you," he said. "Take a seat, and introduce yourselves." The group looked around nervously before James spoke up.

"What's the year?"

"1995." Said a woman with pink hair. James looked nervously at Victoire who had to be held by Teddy to not go and attack him. He started his story.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Do you like it? Please Review, it brings a smile to my face. :)**


	3. Who Are You?

"Well, see, I was playing with a time turner," James started. "And all of a sudden there was a light, and we ended up here. We're from the future, and we're some of your future children."

"But you're older than most of us," said the girl with bushy hair.

"Why don't the children introduce themselves properly?" said Dumbledore. (By this time the children had figured out who was who.)

"Well, I'm James Sirius Potter, I'm 19 years old, and I'm training to be an Auror," The adults looked impressed, but not entirely convinced.

Albus stepped forward. "I'm Albus Severus Potter, I'm 18, James's brother, and I too am training to be an Auror, but I really want to teach Transfiguration when I'm older." Albus nodded to Lilly, who began to speak.

"I'm Lilly Luna Potter, I'm 16, going into my 6th year of Hogwarts, I got 11 OWL's on my O.W.L., I'm those boneheads sister, and our parents are Ginny and Harry." Ginny and Harry looked at each other, shocked, while the rest of them began to tease them, saying that Ginny was to young to get married. Rose interrupted their taunts.

"I'm Rose Weasley, 18, working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with my mum, and I have a younger brother Hugo."

Hugo spoke up. "I'm Hugo, I'm 16, and I got 11 OWLs as well. And our parents are Ron and Hermione." Everyone looked at the very red Ron and Hermione, and smirked.

"I'm Molly, I'm 17, and my sister is Lucy," said Molly, very simply.

"I'm Lucy, I'm 16, and our parents our Percy and Audrey," Lucy said, watching their reactions. No one interrupted, but it was clear that they were annoyed.

"I'm Roxanne, or Roxie, 19, I am co-owner of Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes, and this is my brother..." Roxanne was cut off.

"Fred the second, also 19, co-owner of Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes, and we are the children of the wonderful George Weasley, thank you very much." Fred said, smiling. George looked quite pleased, while _Fred_ clapped him on the back.

"Who's you're mother?" _Fred _asked, smirking.

"Angelina Johnson," said Roxanne, nervously. _Fred _looked surprised, as did George, but they made no further comment.

"Louis Weasley, 17, and the most handsome man anywhere," Louis said, smiling.

"Dominique Weasley, 22, and I play for the Chudley Cannons, who finished FIRST in the season, thank you," Dominique said, looking smug. Victoire spoke up.

"Victoire Weasley, 25, no occupation, married to the lovely Teddy, with three kids, and daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacoure." Bill looked shocked at his three children, and grandchildren, but waited for the last person to speak.

"Erm, I'm Teddy," Teddy said, awkwardly. "I'm an Auror, I'm 27, married to Victoire, and my three lovely children are Nymphadora Dominique Lupin, Remus Harry Lupin, and Andromeda Fleur Lupin. I'm the son of Tonks and Lupin, obviously." Teddy looked at all the adults, waiting for what they would say.

**A/N: Chapter three! Thanks to all who have been reading, but i wont be able to update for like another four-five days, i'm going to be busy. but i have a few chapters almost finished, so we can wait in suspense until Sunday! :)**


	4. Interogation

"You're my son?" Remus finally said. Teddy nodded sheepishly. Tonks walked over to where Teddy and his children were sitting.

"I'm not even thirty and I already have three grandkids," Tonks whispered to herself, smiling. "Can I hold them?" Teddy handed Andromeda to her.

"So, if you're really from the future," Hermione was saying. "You wouldn't mind answering some questions, and we can find out if you're lying?" No one minded, so they asked to question Teddy, who had been watching his parents hold their grandkids for the first time.

"Where do you live?" Dumbledore asked him.

"In Britain, close enough to the Burrow and Grimmauld Place so we don't have to Apparate with the kids," Teddy answered him.

"What year were you married?"

"When I was 23 and Vick was twenty one. We had the twins two years after, then Andy a year after them."

"What house were you in during Hogwarts?"

"We were all in Gryffindor, except for Molly, she was a Ravenclaw." Molly smiled.

"Who wins the war?"

"Voldemort loses, Harry killed him, many lives were lost, but the Wizarding world was much better after that." Harry looked sick when he heard that he killed Voldemort.

"Who died?" said a small voice. It was Hermione, looking sad and afraid. Teddy glanced at everyone, who just nodded to him.

"Many people. Mad Eye, Sirius," Sirius sat down in a nearby chair and covered his face. "Dobby-" Hermione and Harry gasped. "Colin-" Harry groaned. "My parents," Tonks abruptly sat down, still holding Andy, and closed her eyes, while Remus just stood there in shock. "Fred-" At this Molly started to cry, George stood there as if unable to breath, and the rest of the Weaslys went over to hug Fred, who seemed to forget how to function properly. Teddy seemed as though he couldn't speak anymore, and Victoire finished for him.

"Snape and Dumbledore die too," she said in a small voice. Dumbledore and Snape nodded, knowing that this would have happened.

"Perhaps it is best," Dumbledore said. "To erase the memory of who died, just so we can get along without any more sad emotions." Everyone nodded, and soon all the people from the past looked as though nothing had happened. They were completely clueless about how the future ended for some of them. It made Teddy sad.

"What's it like in the future?" Hermione asked. "What are our occupations?"

"It's nice," said James. "My mum used to play for the Holy head Harpies. My dad's head Auror, and Uncle Ron's high up there too. Aunt Hermione is in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Uncle Charlie still lives in Romania; Uncle Bill works in the Ministry, so does Uncle Percy. And of course Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is still in business!" Everyone smiled at this.

"It certainly doesn't seem like their lying," Dumbledore said, smiling. "I must get going; we will discuss a plan later." Dumbledore waved and then apparated out. The minute he left Molly started fussing about.

"You're all to thin!" she said, starting to make dinner. All of a sudden Andy started crying. Tonks looked lost, so Teddy took her.

"Sirius," he said, thinking. You can turn into a dog, right?" Sirius nodded unsurely. "The kids love dogs, do you mind just going into you're Animagus form?" In Sirius' place a dog appeared. The twins, now out of the stroller, rushed off to pet the puppy.

"Mommy!" Yelled Dora. "It's a puppy!" Victoire laughed, as did the rest of the adults. Before anyone realized what was happening, Remus and Dora were riding Sirius like a horse. Sirius walked over to Teddy with pleading eyes, as if to say "HELP!" Teddy patted Sirius on the head, laughing. Andromeda looked at the puppy with her wide eyes, and all of a sudden her hair had turned black, like Padfoot's. Albus and Rose released Sirius from his pain by taking the twins in their arms. Sirius turned back human, looking quite disgruntled.

"So remind me again why you're here?" Hermione said.

"Because my cousin here decided to play with an old time turner," Victoire said, steaming. "If we make it out alive James, you are so dead." James looked very uncomfortable.

"It didn't work!" he pleaded.

"Obviously it did," Sirius said. Everyone laughed except Vicky and James.

"I only put an enlargement charm on the rope so it would be really big, and I could freak you out," James said, under his breath.

"What!?" Victoire said. "You obviously enlarged he amount of time it could go back! Oh, Aunt Ginny's going to murder you!" Ginny looked uncomfortable.

"Speaking of which," said George.

"It seems that-"

"Ginny and Harry-"

"Are married-"

"Without our permission!" Finished Fred.

"I'm sure you gave us you're blessing when the time came," Ginny said, red as her hair. Harry was redder than her. Ron and Hermione laughed, until Fred and George decided to tease them. Teddy sighed. This would be a long night.

**A/N: I wasn't altogether happy about ths chapter, but i think it's ok. Sorry for not updating, but i am now free to update much more often. Yay! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Grand Mum's the Word

"Let me help you with that Grandma," said Teddy. Molly looked at him quizzically. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've always been told to call you Grandma." Molly smiled.

"That's alright dear," she said, smiling. "You can call me Grandma." Molly liked the idea of being a Grandmother.

"My kids call you that too," Teddy said, as he chopped some onions. "They can't really say 'Great Grandma' yet." Molly smiled.

"I suppose I am a Great Grandmother," Molly said, smiling.

"You sure are," Teddy said happily. "My kids adore you, they hate leaving the Burrow." This made Molly swell with Happiness. "You should go over there. The twins will be thrilled." As much as Molly wanted to, she couldn't stop making dinner. Teddy saw her conflicted face. "I'll take it from here; I know this recipe like the back of my hand." Molly smiled gratefully, and went to go see her Great grandchildren. Cries of "Gwandma! Gwandma!" Filled the air. Teddy smiled.

At the table, Ron and Hermione were bright red, and James was pale. Victoire was staring daggers at him, and he was scared.

"Mommy, ci have a snackie?" Dora said to her mother.

"Not now sweetheart, Mommy has to kill Uncle James." Victoire said, furious. Dora's eyes widened and Vicky softened. "Not really sweetie, why don't you go play with Andy?" Dora happily obliged and ran over to her little sister. James shrunk down in his chair and Victoire grabbed him by the collar. "You are so dead." Victoire looked murderous.

"It wasn't my fault!" James said, as if he were just a kid again, being reprimanded by his mom.

"Yes it was," Victoire said, softly. "But I won't punish you. You're mum will." James looked confused, until Victoire called over Aunt Ginny. "Ginny, I know you're younger than him, but I give you my wand, your future son, and ten minutes to practice all you're best hexes." Ginny began to interrupt, but Victoire stopped her. "Don't resist, if you do I'll do it myself, but I know all my hexes, you still need practice." Victoire handed James' collar to her and Ginny dragged him away, James utterly petrified.

"So James," she started. "First I want you to realize what you did. You messed with the space time continuum, you put yourself in danger, your parents are probably worried sick, you put your family in danger, and worst off, at least in Victories' opinion, and you put three little babies in danger. So I know present the Tickling hex." James was now on the floor lagging hysterically. "You think this is funny?" Ginny said, now shooting another hex that made him start dancing. "This is not something to dance about James." She shot a stunning spell at him, he froze, and she carried the much larger man into the kitchen, smiling. Vicky smiled gratefully.

"You know," Ginny said thoughtfully. "I think I'll enjoy being a mother." The two looked at each other solemnly until collapsing into giggles.


	6. Back to the future

Scorpius Malfoy walked up to his girlfriend's door and stared at it. He hoped that Rose answered it, because Ron was a bit much for him. He rang the doorbell. To his surprise, Hermione, with a tear-stained face, answered.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius started.

"Rose isn't here Malfoy," Hermione said fiercely.

"Oh," Scorpius said. "Well where is she, we had a date planned?"

"I don't know where she is Scorpius," Hermione said, starting to cry.

"Mrs. Weasley, what happened?" Scorpius asked urgently.

"Come inside, we'll explain everything," Hermione said, motioning him in. Ron Harry, Ginny, Percy, Audrey, Bill, Fleur, George and Angelina were all sitting together at the table. Scorpius knew that whatever was going on was big. Ron glared at him, but nothing else was said as Scorpius sat down in a chair.

"Our children have gone missing," Harry said, holding his tear-stained wife. "Do you know anything about it?" Scorpius shook his head, trying to understand what had just been told. His girlfriend, his 3 year anniversary with her coming up girlfriend, could have been kidnapped, or…he didn't want to think about it.

"I have a tome turner," Harry said, talking to his brothers and sisters in-laws. "Perhaps that's what they used and somehow are back in time?" Ginny looked up at him.

"I'll be it was my rotten son," she said, fuming. "Does he know what he could have done? There are two-year olds with him!" At this Fleur started to sob, thinking of her missing grand kids.

"I'll see if its missing," Harry said, rubbing his wife's back. "Then we'll go from there." Everyone nodded and watched as Harry kissed his wife and Apparated with a small pop.

"Eef zey are in zee past, will zey be able to come back?" Fleur asked, holding her husband's hand.

"If we can find out where they ended up, Hermione said. "Yes. If not, we have to hope that they get there on their own."

"They can't!" Ginny cried. "They're just kids!"

"When Harry was younger than them, he defeated Voldemort seven times," Ron said, proud of his best friend. "They can handle it." Ginny shot a death glare at her brother but said nothing. All of a sudden Harry appeared, looking distraught.

"It's official," Harry said. "Our kids are lost in the mist of time." All the women in the room started bawling, holding on to their husbands, and Scorpius turned a ghostly white, suddenly realizing that he may never see his girlfriend again.


	7. Time To Get To Kow You

Teddy and Victoire, being unbelievably tired, decided to head up to bed early, and put their kids, already asleep in the arms of various relatives from the past, to bed. Extra rooms had already been made up, and Teddy and Vicky were lucky not to have to share with the other kids. They headed up to their room, holding the sleeping kids in their arms. When the kids were tucked in the cribs that Molly had donated to them, Victoire and Teddy immediately collapsed in their bed, so worn out.

"Remind me to kill James tomorrow morning," Victoire said, through a yawn.

"Aw come on, it isn't all bad," Teddy said, his eyes closing.

"Teddy, he put our children's lives in danger," Victoire said, with a hint of sadness.

"Well yeah but…" Teddy's voice trailed off.

"But?"

"Never mind sweetie. Good night," Teddy was about to turn off their light when Victoire spoke again.

"But at least you got to meet your parents," she said softly. Teddy nodded, not saying a word. "That's perfectly alright sweetie. I'm glad that you got to meet your parents. And that the kids got to meet their grandparents. And vice versa." Teddy nodded and laid into his pillow, closing his eyes. Victoire cozied up next to him, and laid her head into him. Soon they fell asleep comfortably in each other's company.

Downstairs, the kids were getting to know the younger versions of their friends and family. James had recovered from Ginny's hexing, and was now speaking to Remus and Sirius, who were his idols.

"Best prank?" James asked eagerly, as Fred leaned in for the answer.

"We pulled a wicked prank on Lilly and James once," said Sirius, smiling. "We were in seventh year, Lilly and James had been going together for a few months, and me and Moony decided to have a bit of fun. So we used magic to make James think that he was an actual stag, and he stayed in that form for hours on their date, and Lilly was furious, because she thought that James was just trying to get a laugh."

"It wasn't our best," Remus said. "But it was a good one." Meanwhile, Lilly was talking to her mother and Tonks.

"So you're a Potter?" Tonks asked her.

"As is Ginny," Lilly said, smirking.

"And I'm a…" Tonks trailed off.

"Lupin?" Lilly smiled. "I guess we have to call you Lupin instead of Tonks now."

"Not till Harry's seventh year cuz," said Hugo, who had been eavesdropping. Lilly rolled her eyes, and continued talking to Tonks and Ginny. Hugo looked around. James and Fred were in deep conversation with Remus and Sirius. Louis and Dom were talking to the younger versions of their dad and Uncle Charlie. Roxy was talking to Fred (the first) and George. Molly and Lucy were talking to molly (the first) and Arthur. And of course there was Rose, talking to her mother about the O.W.L.'s or something. Albus was sitting next to Mad-Eye and Kingsley. Hugo laughed. Of course Albus would have the most uncomfortable spot. Hugo laughed at the horrified face of his cousin while Mad-Eye bombarded him with questions. Even as a time traveler Albus was still a weakling.


	8. A Plan

Teddy woke up with Victoire snuggled close to him. He smiled, as he always did to when he woke up with his wife next to him. He kissed her softly on the head, and went over to the crib area. His kids were sound asleep, but Teddy knew that wouldn't last. He grabbed Andromeda and quietly headed down stairs to see if he could get some breakfast. Vicky had always called him Super dad; he was always the first one up to take care of the kids. With Andromeda especially. He knew that Andy would most likely feel left out with her older siblings, as twins had a bond that no other siblings had. So he took extra care with Andy, spoiling he to know end. Vicky, however, usually spent time with the twins. They had no favorites of course, but Teddy was much more comfortable with kids who couldn't talk back to him yet.

The scent of pancakes and bacon filled the air. Teddy felt a twinge in his heart, remembering all the times he would wake up and smell that at his own home. Grandma Andromeda always made him the best breakfasts when he was home. He saw Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Tonks, Kingsley and Dumbledore huddled around the table in conversation, while Molly was in the kitchen making breakfast. The group paused conversation when Teddy sat down.

"I'm a grown man, also an Auror," Teddy said. "Whatever you say wont phase me. Unless it's Andy you're worried about?" Teddy pointed to the sleeping baby in his arms. Everyone but Mad-Eye laughed.

"Actually teddy," Tonks said. "We were discussing all of you."

"We have no way of getting you home," Dumbledore said to him, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "So we were considering sending you to Hogwarts until we found a way to get you home."

"That's a great idea," Teddy said, thinking. 'But I don't think me or Vic will go." Dumbledore nodded.

"I figured you, Mrs. Lupin, and Dominique would most likely stay, unless Dominique would like to go," said Dumbledore. "But the others we can modify their looks so that they all look a year or so younger." Teddy nodded. All of a sudden, two very excited looking two hear olds, and one very tired looking twenty five year old came into the room.

"Hey Vic," Teddy said, giving her a kiss on the lips. He then gave Dora and Remus kisses on the cheeks, as was their morning routine. "We were thinking of sending the others to Hogwarts until we found a way home."

"That's an excellent idea," Vicky said, smiling. "But I won't go, of course."

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "Would your sister?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Victoire, her grin widening. "Dominique always said that Hogwarts was the best seven years of her life. She'll go." Dumbledore nodded, considering his options. In the next ten minutes, everyone from the future, and the past, were downstairs eating pancakes and bacon.

"We have a proposition," Dumbledore said, getting everyone's attention. "Anyone who would like is free to go to Hogwarts, but will be changed to look a few years younger. Any takers?" Everyone but Teddy and Victoire raised their hands. "Alright, seeing as tomorrow is September 1st, Nymphadora will you read off the list.

Tonks glared at Dumbledore, but read off a list. "Well, we decided that having you all in one year would be suspicious so, Lilly, Hugo and Lucy will be in fifth year, Lois and Molly will be in sixth year, and Albus, Roxy, Fred, James, and Rose will be in seventh year." Everyone looked pleased except for Dom.

"What about me?" she asked, annoyed.

"Well, you're twenty two, so we figured that you could do something besides being a student. We thought perhaps you could teach quidditch. Madame Hooch recently retired, and I've been looking for a replacement." Dumbledore smiled at her. Dominique nodded, smiling brightly.

"Can we start with disguises?" Tonks asked happily. Dumbledore nodded.

"Professor McGonagall, Tonks and Teddy have volunteered to help with the disguises, so you are not recognized by other students. Boys, go with Teddy, Girls go with Tonks and Minerva." Everyone followed, and couldn't wait to see what they would look like, incognito.


	9. Disguises

"Alright girls!" Tonks said, clapping her hands together. "Me and Minnie-" Minerva harrumphed there, and Tonks rolled her eyes. "Will create a whole new you!" Lilly giggled, thinking how much she sounded like a muggle commercial announcer.

Soon, every girl has gone through a fairly painful transformation by Tonks or McGonagall. Lilly now had short blonde hair, brown eyes, freckles that seemed to dust her face like sparkles, and was considerably shorter than usual. Rose now had long brown hair, blue eyes, and seemed to shrink down to half her size. Molly now had medium length blonde hair, green eyes, lost all of her freckles, and also shrink down to half her size. Lucy, on the other hand, now had long black hair, blue eyes, plenty of freckles, and had sprouted up, since she was quite short for her age. Roxanne had tanner skin than usual, long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and stayed the same height. Her hair was straight as a pin, quite in contrast to her usual, frizzy hair. And Dominique stayed exactly the same, for she looked much more like Fleur than a Weasley.

"You all look lovely," said Minerva, admiring her handiwork. "And you're last name is Martin, except for Lilly, you're last name is Jones. "You can keep the same family, and you're all cousins." The girls smiled at this, glad that they wouldn't have to memorize a long family history. "But you do have a long history to remember." The girls groaned. "Dom and Lilly you went to Beauxbatons. Roxanne, Lucy, Molly and Rose you were tutored up until now. So you know you're family's history, Louis went to Beauxbatons as well, and James, Albus, Hugo and Fred were all tutored. I put who I did in Beauxbatons, because you all know French." Everyone glanced at Lilly who smiled, then turned their attention to McGonagall. "Good luck girls," she was saying. "And please don't disrupt the future."

* * *

Teddy put Andromeda in a stroller and started to talk to the boys around him.

"Ok!" he said, looking uncomfortable. "Let's get stated, I guess." Teddy soon completely changed his friends. James now had brown hair, blue eyes, and no freckles and shortened greatly. Albus had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was super short. Hugo now had slick black hair, brown eyes, and all his freckles were gone. Fred also became tanner, with darker hair, brown eyes, and shrunk down. Louis stayed the same, except his eyes turned green, and he shrunk down. Teddy looked at his friends.

"What do you think?" Teddy asked, nervously.

"I think that I would look better if I looked how I usually look," grumbled James.

"Don't listen to him," said Hugo. "We all look great." Teddy smiled gratefully, and smacked James. He explained the history, and everyone nodded, trying to remember.

"Come on," Teddy said. "Let's show the girls your look." Everyone ran downstairs, excited to see what their cousins looked like.

"So who's who?" Harry asked, for the third time.

"James."

"Albus"

"Lilly."

"Hugo."

"Rose."

"Molly."

"Lucy."

"Fred."

"Roxanne."

"Louis."

"Dominique."

"DORA!" the little two year old cried, wanting to be part of the fun. Everyone laughed. Molly (the first) stood up.

"You've got a big day tomorrow," she said. "Time for bed." There were groans and grumbles, but everyone, even those who weren't going to Hogwarts, went to bed, excited for tomorrow.


	10. Here Comes the Hogwarts Train!

Victoire stood in Platform ¾ and watched as her cousins were whisked away on a train to a Hogwarts of the past. She dreaded the day that her kids would go, and for some reason felt an odd pang in her chest as she watched her cousins leave. Teddy put his arm around her.

"It's ok," he murmured. "We'll go home soon." Victoire nodded, without realizing tears had sprung in her eyes. Teddy pulled her closer while Victoire leaned into his shoulder. Suddenly she sprang up, realizing something.

"I think my mum is here," she said. "Probably visiting dad. I'm going to find her. Be back soon." Victoire kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Teddy watched the train leave, and then turned to find the members of the Order. There was his mother, alone with no one to talk to. Since he hadn't really talked to her, Teddy scooped up Andy, and walked over.

"Hi," he said, nervously.

"Hey there bud," Tonks said, smiling. "Weird isn't it? My son's older than me." Teddy smiled, but didn't say anything. "So you're a Metamorphagus, but not a werewolf?"

"Yeah," Teddy said, changing his hair to blonde. "My kids can change their hair, and we think Andy is a full-fledged Metamorphagus, we're not sure though." Andy happily changed her faced purple, and laughed.

"She is so cute," Tonks said, looking at her granddaughter. "Is it...true…that, me and Remus..."

"Get married?" Teddy asked, smiling. Tonks blushed, nodding. "Of course. You guys are like two little lovebirds. You're always together." Teddy tried to smile as he remembered Harry's words.

_"When your parents got married, everyone was overjoyed. Tonks and Remus were always smiling. And even though they're gone, they're still together. And they're with you. In here." _

"How long do you think they'll last?" Tonks asked, breaking Teddy's train of thought.

"Well, they got all their supplies from Molly, who went into Diagon Alley for them, they have a fairly good backstory, and we haven't alerted the Ministry yet," Teddy grinned. "But Umbridge is going to be there, so I say they last….an hour?" Tonks laughed, which made Teddy smile.

"Dumbledore said that he'll perform a memory modification on the students if need be," Tonks said. "Maybe he should preform it on Umbridge."

"He is," Teddy said, grinning wickedly. "I talked him into it. I said that Dolores would have to call Cornelius...hem hem...excuse me, I mean _the Minister, _to alert him of strange happenings at Hogwarts. The other teachers know the real story." Tonks nodded, and they both glanced at the train racks, wondering what was going on at Hogwarts.

* * *

"May I sit here," Lilly asked Harry, who nodded, and moved down. "I'm Lilly. I just transferred from Beauxbatons." Lilly said introducing herself to Luna and Neville.

'I'm Luna," Luna said, dreamily. "This is Neville. You don't seem French."

"Oh, but I am," Lilly said, hoping that a years' worth of listening to muggle French tapes were going to pay off. "I live there in zee winter and London in zee summer." Luna nodded, and then continued reading her upside down copy of the Quibbler. James walked in.

"Hey," he said to Lilly. She nodded to him, nervous in this new time period. Soon Albus, Roxanne, Fred, Lucy, and Louis piled in the compartment. After some brief introductions to Neville and Luna, Lilly realized something.

"Where's Molly?" She asked, whispering to Albus.

"Trying to convince Dumbledore to let her be a perfect," Albus said, smirking. "I don't know if that will end so well for her." Lilly laughed. Ron and Hermione walked in. They nodded to their children and nieces and nephews, and then sat down next to Harry.

"How do you like being a prefect?" Albus asked them. Ron groaned. "It's not that hard, I remember when I was a prefect…" Albus saw Luna and Neville looking at him oddly. "I mean, I remember wanting to be a prefect, and not getting it…" Albus looked around nervously, while James was silently laughing. Fortunately for Albus the train started to slow.

"We're here!" Lilly said, saving her older brother. Albus nodded gratefully, and everyone stood up, ready to go to Hogwarts, and face the new challenges.

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reading! I'm so sorry for not updating, my computer broke! Thanks all so much again!


	11. First Day

Victoire caught up with Teddy and Tonks as they were walking out of the station.

"Hey Vic," Teddy said, smiling. "How'd it go?"

"Let's just say that I'm scarred for life," Victoire said. "Mum got annoyed because she thought that I was dating Dad!" Teddy snorted. "I know. So I said, no I am married, Bill is just an old friend of mine. You should have seen the look of relief on her face!" Teddy was no laughing hysterically, as was Tonks. "Stop laughing!" Victoire said, swatting her husband. "You have a wife in mortal peril here!" Teddy stopped laughing and put an arm around her.

"I suppose Fleur was jealous of your good looks," he said, still smiling. "And you know that every guy was looking at you at the station." Victoire rolled her eyes and turned to Tonks.

"One heck of a son you got here Tonks," she said motioning to Teddy. Tonks laughed. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I hope the kids are okay," he said, worrying about his friends.

"I'm sure that they're fine," Victoire said. She had no idea.

"So who are you again?" someone else asked Lucy. She was very shy, so she just mumbled something to the effect of "Ihmgthren" and walked away. She didn't like pressure on her. Lilly walked up to her.

"Hey," she said, looking tired. The feast was an exhausting line of questions, minimal answers and Umbridge speeches. Dumbledore had already introduced the new students, but no one seemed to have heard him. People kept asking who she was, where she was from, and why she was there. " People giving you hard time?" Lilly asked, concerned for her best friend and cousin.

"They did in our time, why not here?" Lucy grumbled. Lucy was an outcast, or would have been, if her best friend wasn't Lilly. Lilly was pretty, Quidditch captain, the best Chaser ever, and had more friends than humanly possible. Some people thought it was because of her relatives, but everyone else knew it didn't make a difference. But in Lucy's mind it did. If Lilly wasn't related to her, they'd probably never have become friends. Lucy had a hair color in between brown and red, had big eyes and glasses, she was short, and was always holding a book. She was ambitious, quiet, and an easy target for girls who wanted to feel better about them.

"They only are mean to you because they're jealous of your looks, brains, and friends," Lily told her, smirking at the last part. But although Lilly was joking, many people were jealous that Lucy, ugly, nerdy Lucy, was Lilly Potter's best friend.

"What looks?" Lucy asked, walking up the stairs to her dormitory. "And why would they be jealous of being friends with you?" Lilly socked her in the arm, and they entered their dormitory.

"Professor?" James said, as he Fred entered the Headmaster's office.

"Yes James?" Dumbledore asked, not even turning around.

"You asked to see us sir?" Fred said, looking a bit nervous in the Headmaster's office, even though this was his 1,568th time in their (only 1,565 times he had been in trouble).

"Yes," Dumbledore said, turning around and motioning for them to sit. "I wanted to discuss some rules with you. There are only three. One: do not tell anyone who you really are. 2: You do not have to do homework, unless you choose, but pay some attention in class. And 3: Try not to get on Professor Umbridge's bad side. Although I can't stop your pranks, I can also not stop Umbridge's action. Please report the rules to your cousins." James and Fred nodded, and Dumbledore turned his back to them, signaling that he was done. James and Fred shrugged at each other, and then walked out, eager to get to their dormitory.

Rose was sitting near the fireplace around midnight as the rest of her cousins had walked in. She and Albus had just been reading about time travel, and were trying to figure out how to get home. Roxanne plopped down beside her.

"Sup little cuz?" Roxanne asked. Rose rolled her eyes. No one else but the "martins" and "Joneses" were in the dormitory. Lucy looked sad while Lilly bit her lip. Fred and James looked confused, and Louis looked pleased. Hugo was half asleep, and Rose worried about Dom and Molly, who were all alone, without their family to rely on. None of the Weasley/Potters spoke for a moment.

"I'm scared," Lilly confided. "What if we don't find a way home?"

"We will," Albus said with conviction. "Don't worry." Again no one spoke. In a few minutes, everyone but Roxanne, Rose, Lilly and Lucy were in the common room.

"I miss Lysander," Lilly said, frowning. "We said that we'd write." Rose smiled at her cousin's sadness. She knew that Lilly missed Lysander, ad they had only been dating for five months. But Rose… Rose missed Scorpius. More than anything. Even though they were 18, they were unbelievably close. Rose knew Scorpius was planning on proposing, but she wasn't sure when. Scorpius knew that Rose would say yes, and they both knew that it could, no it would, last forever. Lucy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You think Lorcan thinks about me?" she asked. "I mean, probably not, nut maybe, I mean, he might." Lilly smiled at her.

"I'm sure he thinks of you every day," Lilly reassured her. Lucy and Lorcan weren't an official couple, but they spent a lot of time together, and talked almost every night. They wrote to each other when they were away from each other, and it was obvious they both really liked each other. They were just too shy to tell each other. As much as Lucy thought otherwise, she was pretty, just not the "Hey look at me! I'm gorgeous!" way. It was a soft pretty, a beautiful way of being pretty.

"I'm going to bed," Roxanne announced.

"Me too," Rose said, depressed thinking about her boyfriend. Lilly and Lucy nodded, and followed them up, exhausted from the day.


	12. New School, Same Old Me

"You want me to join the Order?" Teddy asked, making sure he heard correctly.

"Well, we figure it wouldn't hurt to have a time traveler on the team, and we would ask you anyways, if you were from this time," Tonks said, excited to have her son on the team. "And this way you can get to know our time a little more." Teddy smiled.

"Being the son of two members of the Order would probably help," he said, thinking. "What about Vic?"

"If she'd like," Sirius said. "But we decided to ask you first." Teddy nodded.

"I'll think about it," he said, and got up from the table. "I'll have to talk to Victoire." The rest of the Order nodded. Teddy looked at Remus, and their eyes met, until Remus quickly looked away. Teddy sighed, and walked away, up the stairs to his room. He paused for a minute at the top of the steps, and realized that he was…crying. Not sobbing, but tears were falling. For a moment he couldn't figure out why. Then he realized. His father, the father that had died after Teddy was born, didn't want to speak to him. Teddy had had excellent conversations with his mom, but with his dad? Two word conferences, a best. He rubbed his face. He shouldn't think like that. Not with the task at hand. Did it matter if he had never spoken to his father, and this was his time to do it? Of course not! It wasn't as if Teddy has been dreaming of speaking to his dad since he was six. It wasn't as if sometimes Teddy thought that he would give everything close to him, except Victoire and his kids, to meet his dad, to speak to him. Teddy shook his head, he was about to enter his room when he heard his name.

"Teddy?" Teddy turned around.

"Remus?" Teddy said, squinting to see who it was. Remus nodded.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Teddy nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Remus smiled, and they walked down the stairs, out of Grimmauld Place.

* * *

James was the first to wake up. The time travelers had been given their own room, so that they could talk late at night if they were sad or scared. What Dumbledore didn't realize that putting James. Fred and Lois in a room together would lead to multiple pranks being planned. James shoved Fred awake. Fred bolted up and threw a pillow at James. James rolled his eyes, and shoved Louis. Louis bolted up, not making a word, a skill all three cousins had mastered. James mouthed the words, "Let's go," and the three boys silently got dressed and went to their secret place.

Their secret place had been found in Louis' first year. They had been exploring in the halls, and Lois had suddenly fallen through a hole after lifting an empty picture frame. It was full of bean bag chairs, books, and peacefulness, everything that they needed to plan pranks, and "study" for tests. As they sat there that morning, thinking so many different thoughts earlier, they all had one thing in mind. How to humiliate Umbridge without getting caught. They all had ideas, but everyone knew that James would be the one whose idea would be chosen, as it was usually the best. Lois and Fred looked at him expectantly.

"Well, this isn't really a prank, it's more like revenge," James smiled. "We trick Umbridge into using her own quill." Fred smiled, Louis nodded, and the three of them began to plot how to do it."

* * *

Lilly and Lucy were at breakfast early. They weren't quite sure why, they only knew that they just wanted to be there before everyone else. Although three people had the same idea. Luna, Molly and Ginny were all sitting at their tables, although Ginny was sitting directly next to the Raven claws. Lilly and Lucy waved, Molly looked relieved, as did Ginny, and Luna remained blank. Lilly sat next to her mom, and Lucy sat next to her. Luna stared at them.

"You're not French," she stated. "You're British." Lilly looked at her in horror.

"NO!" she cried. "I am French! I live en France!" Luna shook her head.

"You're not even from this time period," she said, than started eating her porridge. Lilly was about to cry, while Molly was snickering, and Ginny was rubbing her back.

"Dumbledore said we could tell her," Ginny said. "Her and Neville."

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"He felt that given what we said happens this year, we should tell the people closest to us," Molly said, and Luna smiled.

"Are you really dating my son?" she asked her eyes bright. Lilly's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"For the past couple of months," she said, and Luna smiled.

"I'll tell him to treat you well." Lilly nodded and Luna finished her porridge. Luna got up without a good bye, and she left the Great Hall. Everyone looked at each other, and silently ate their breakfast. Soon the Great Hall filled, and everyone was laughing, and yelling and talking. The only people Lilly didn't see were Fred Lois, James, Albus, and Rose. She rolled her eyes, not even able to imagine what her cousins were doing.

* * *

Rose woke up. Roxanne had left earlier, no doubt going to find the boys, and Lilly, and Lucy were nowhere to be seen. Rose walked down to the common room, and saw Albus reading. Without speaking rose joined him. Rose and Albus had asked special permission to be excused from classes some days, Dumbledore was hesitant, but in the end they were granted their request. If they had been James or Fred they would have spent the day planning pranks, or if they were Lilly or Lucy, they would probably go to Hogsmeade. But Albus and Rose had a mission. They wanted to find a way home.

The two sat there, not speaking for hours. People came and went, but no one bothered them, just gave them strange looks, and James rolled his eyes. But they kept reading. All of a sudden as Rose was on her tenth book, at about 7:33 that night, she gasped.

"AL!" She cried. "Found a time travel potion!" Albus read over her shoulder. "Look, it says it can take you to any time if you drink it at the right time!"

"Yeah," Albus said, reading it. "But you have to drink it June 30th, and that ingredient won't be ready till June 21st." Rose groaned.

"We'll make this plan B," she said. "Let's keep looking."

**A/N:I am so sorry for not updating! School started so expect an update 1-3 times a week. I hope you liked it!**


	13. Ahhh, Memories

Lysander and Lorcan followed their mother into Harry's home. They saw the Longbottoms, and Scorpius, and of course the Potter and Weasley Parents. They had no idea what was going on. Luna sat down, looking solemn.

"As some of you know, our kids," Harry motioned to him and his brother and sister in-laws. "Went back in time somehow. And we need to find a way there." All of a sudden Alice Longbottom started crying, realizing what had happened to her beloved James. Lysander looked lost, Luna nodded, and Lorcan's eyes widened.

"Did you know this mum?" Lorcan asked his mother.

"Of course," she said. "I met them when I was 14." Lorcan widened his eyes, and turned his attention back to Harry.

"So we need a way there," he said again. "Any ideas?" Luna spoke up.

"Your kids surprise me," Luna said. "They didn't give me a very…thorough obviation when they came, so I remembered a bit. And you didn't help them come back. They found their own way." Harry looked shocked.

"You mean to say that our babies figured out a way home?" Ginny asked.

"Don't sell them short," Luna said. "But just remember to let them make their own decisions." Luna got up. "Come boys, Mummy have to go look for Crumpled Horned Snorkacks." Lorcan and Lysander rolled their eyes, and followed. Everyone else sat there for a moment in shock, before getting up, and stating to make dinner. If Luna was right, then there was no point in not going about their everyday lives.

* * *

Teddy and Remus walked in silence for a few moments. All of a sudden, Remus spoke.

"I'm sorry," Remus said.

"For what?" Teddy asked, surprised.

"I should have never married Dora," Remus aid, looking at the ground. "And I should have never cursed you with such a horrible trait." Teddy started laughing.

"Ok, first off," Teddy said smiling. "Stop being so noble. You're apologizing for something that happens in the future. And second off, I'm not a werewolf! Sure, I mean, I get moody and anxious during the full moon, but do you think that I would have had three kids if I was a wolf?" Remus stared in shock. "I guess that was why you wouldn't talk to me. You were afraid that I would hate you." Remus nodded. "If there are three people I this world that u look up to, it's you, mum and Harry." Remus smiled.

"We really have been that much of an impact in your life?" Remus asked beaming. Teddy hesitated before answering.

"Definitely," Teddy said. Remus smiled, and they walked back to Grimmauld Place.

Roxanne smiled as she watched her dad and uncle plan pranks. She liked spending time with them, because she had ever met her Uncle. And of course, it was hilarious to watch her father, the one who yelled at her for blowing up the boys toilets (Long story) plan how to blow up the Slytherin's plates.

"Hey Rox," Fred said. "Wanna know a secret?" Roxanne nodded happily.

"We're leaving before our N.E.W.T.'s Rox," George confided. "But I bet you knew that."

"I did," Roxie said. "Let me tell you, its freaking epic." George and Fred shared identical smiles.

"You wanna leave with us?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you wanna?" George smiled.

"I would love to," Roxanne said grinning from ear to ear. Fred gave her a one armed hug, and they began planning more pranks.

* * *

"What James!?" McGonagall asked for the tenth time during Transfiguration.

"Are we going to learn how to transform frogs into a desk?" James asked, earning snickers from students nearby.

"Actually James," McGonagall answered coolly. "Yes." James raised his hand again.

"WHAT!" Minerva yelled at him.

"Already making her hair grey," Albus mumbled under his breath.

"Well," James said, pretending to be thoughtful. "This is transfiguration. What is the exact definition of Transfiguration? And what do we call it when you use Transfiguration? Transfigury? Transfigurmatry?" Everyone was laughing.

"James…" McGonagall warned. He smirked at her, knowing that it didn't matter what happened, as he had already graduated. The bell rang. "See me after class Pot….I mean Jones." James rolled his eyes. After everyone left, James sat on her desk.

"Sup Minnie?" James smirked.

"You are the most immature little boy I have ever met!" She cried.

"Oh, I'm feeling old memories," James said, smiling. Minerva's nostrils flared. "I gtg Minnie, I got DADA." McGonagall rolled her eyes as he walked out the door. She couldn't imagine how her life with him as a student for 7 years would be.

* * *

Lilly sat down next to her Aunt in potions. "Snape's creepy." She said, looking at him.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "But Al said his middle name is Severus. Why?"

"Long story," Lilly said waving her hand. "Dad really doesn't tell us much. That's why it's cool that we're here. We get to learn what Harry had lived." Hermione nodded, and Snape started class. Hermione raised her hand as much as she could, but Lilly or Lucy almost always beat her to it. At the end of class Hermione looked annoyed. Lucy and Lilly smirked; they knew all their Aunt's and Uncle's weaknesses. As they walked up to the common room, Lilly noticed Lucy's worried face.

"Whatsa matter Lucy Goose?" Lilly asked her cousin.

"I….I think," Lucy stumbled trying to find the right words. "I really want to meet my dad. I mean, sure I've met him, but wouldn't it be cool to see him in his 19 year old self?" Lilly nodded.

"We'll find a way Luce," she said, patting her cousin's arm. "Don't worry." Lucy beamed with pleasure, and they entered their dorm.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Absolutley horrid? Tell me what you think! And the next chapter is going to be interesting, so read on!**


	14. My Teddy Bear

**A/N: Ok, so this might not be exactly right, Harry Potter historically wise, but I don't think that it changes the story much. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading this far!**

Teddy woke up early to Andy's soft crying. Hde

He kissed his wife on the head, took Andy, and then walked downstairs. His father, mother and Sirius were all there, hunched over a newspaper.

"I'm going for a walk," he declared. "Anyone like to join?"

"No thanks Ted," Tonks said, looking up. "But I'll take care of Andromeda for ya." Teddy handed Andy to her.

"You're the best," he said, smiling at how happy Andy was with Tonks. "I'll see you in an hour."

As Teddy walked near Grimmauld place, he considered joining the Order. He talked to Victoire who said that she would join if he did, so the task to decide was his. He wanted to, definitely, but if Victoire or Teddy got hurt, then who would take care of the kids? What if they got stuck in the past? Raised by people who would die shortly? Teddy shook his head. He would join, but he would happily do any sort of desk work that they needed. He turned into an alley, walking back to Grimmauld place. He heard a voice. Because Teddy was Teddy, he stopped to listen.

"The Dark Lord has freed me!" someone whispered. "The dementors no longer haunt me!" Teddy's eyes widened. He had seen his godfather's Pensive enough times to recognize the voice. Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman who killed his mother. His first impulse was to run, the second to go and kill her.

"Why'd you stop sweetheart?" she said, her cool breath was on his shoulders. "Tell me. Are you a muggle? Pure blood? Half-blood? Mud blood?" She glided over to his face. "I'll kill you no matter what." Teddy breathed in heavily. Bellatrix touched his face. "You remind me of my sister, and her filthy half-blood daughter." Bellatrix said, staring at him. "Well! Answer my question! Are you a wizard or a muggle?"

"An innocent muggle," he said, feeling for his wand. "Gone for a walk. Please don't hurt me Bellatrix." Bellatrix put back her head and laughed loudly.

"Muggles aren't as good as wizards. You die more now," she said staring at him with a smile. "How did you know my name?" she said, sudden realization hitting her. Teddy pulled out hi wand and yelled,

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix dodged the curse.

"Let's play."

The duel lasted no longer that thee minutes, unit Teddy was on the floor, bleeding heavily. Bellatrix laughed before disappearing.

* * *

"Morning," a sleepy Victoire said as she walked down the stairs, being pulled by two little kids. "Where's Ted?" she asked, looking around.

"He left for a walk about an hour and a half ago," Tonks frowned. "He should be back by now." Victoire frowned.

"Whatcha reading that got Sirius so angry?" Victoire asked.

"Mass Azkaban breakout," Tonks said. "Bellatrix got out." Victoire frowned.

"I'm going to go look for Teddy," she said, grabbing her coat. "Just to be safe." Tonks nodded, and Victoire hurried out the door.

* * *

Teddy laid on the ground, heavily breathing. He didn't care that he would indefinitely die, but he did want to see his parents, wife, and kids one more time. Especially Victoire. A tear left his eyes, said that Victoire would have to raise the kids alone. He hoped she would remarry; it was only fair to her. And she couldn't join the Order, he wouldn't let her. Then he realized that he wouldn't be around to not let her. Teddy's breathing slowed. He knew this was the end. All he wanted was to see her face, once more. He pictured her, her gorgeous brown eyes, her soft blonde hair. She had the prettiest freckles. As he closed his eyes, he could have sworn that he actually saw her, standing over him.

* * *

"Teddy!" Victoire screamed seeing her husband bloody on the ground. She ran over to him. She saw his chest moving slowly up and down. Victoire was thankful that she had taken junior Healer's course in her 7th year. She performed a few quick spells that would, hopefully, help him live until he could be taken to St. Mungo's. She didn't dare apparate with him, surely it would kill him. Floo powder was out of the question too. Victoire leaned down to her husband.

"I love you my Teddy Bear," she whispered. "Don't you leave me. Because I'll never remarry, and I'll join the Order to avenge you." She knew that was completely against Teddy's wishes. "Teddy, don't die! If not for me, then for the kids, for your parents, for our cousins! Please Ted!" Teddy's breathing slowed. Victoire screamed again. She hoped someone could hear her. Teddy was too heavy for her to carry, and she wasn't going to use magic on him. Teddy's hair started to turn black. Victoire screamed again. She heard footsteps. She hoped that it was someone from Grimmauld place, but would settle for any Muggle. Mad Eye Moody had answered her call.

"Mad Eye!" she cried, ready to fling herself on him. "We need help." Mad-Eye nodded, then Apparated to Grimmauld place. Victoire went back to Teddy.

"Vic," he whispered softly. Victoire leaned closer to him. "Vic, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

"Be good to the kids. And yourself. Find a way home. Don't give up. Because I'll always be with you. I love you." Victoire started crying.

"I love you Teddy," she said, then leaned in to kiss him softly. Then she leaned into him and cried.

**A/N: Okay, so a bit of suspense here, and i am about to write the next chapter as we speak! Thanks all for reading, i reallly love getting your reviews!**


	15. Waiting Isn't Worth The Wait

When Tonks heard the news she almost dropped Andy. She thrust Andromeda to Sirius, and literally ran out the door. Remus was right behind her. When they got to the place Mad-Eye had described, they saw Victoire crying into her husband's chest. Normally Tonks wouldn't interrupt, but she felt that today it was necessary. She walked over, and touched Victories' back softly. She got up and helped Tonks and Remus lift Teddy up. Mad-Eye had used Arthurs car to pick them up, as they laid Teddy I the car, Victoire started crying again, and she laid on top of Tonks on the way to St. Mungo's. No one spoke. As they carried Teddy but of the car again, Victoire broke the silence.

"What do we tell the Healers?" Victoire asked, between tears.

"He'll by my Squib cousin, tried magic, didn't work, and needs serious help," Remus answered, sadly looking at his son. When they got in, the healers saw his state, and quickly rushed him to a private room. No one was allowed in, not even his wife. And all they could do, was wait.

The Weasley's and Potter sat at the Gryffindor table. When the mail came, no one expected anything. So when an owl dropped a white letter onto Lilly's plate, everyone was shocked. Lilly picked it up, confused. When she read it, she dropped it, then buried her head into Albus' shoulder. James read it aloud.

_Dear James, Lilly, Lucy, Molly….well you get the idea,_

_ Teddy has been hurt. We think by Bellatrix. He's in St. Mungo's. I don't mean to worry you, but I thought that you should know, in case something happened and you heard about it in the paper. (_There were tears here) _I can't write more, the Healers are calling me in. I'll update you tomorrow. I love you all._

_Love,_

_Vic_

The cousins stared at each other in shock. They had no idea what to say. The Golden trio and Ginny sat down.

"Wassup?" Harry asked, sitting down next to him. James just motioned to the letter. Their faces fell when they read it.

"Oh guys," Hermione said. "I'm so sorry."

"Save your breath," snapped Lilly. She got up. "I'm not going to class today. Give some excuse to the teachers." Lilly left. Lucy got up.

"I'm going to go follow her," she said, getting up. "Make some excuse Hugo." She followed her friend, while everyone else just sat there, sad.

* * *

Lilly was in a ball, crying. Lucy came over to her and sat next to her. She didn't say anything, just put her arm around her.

"You ok Lil," asked Lucy.

"No," she sniffled. "If Teddy dies, I won't recover from it. He's like a brother, I look up to him." Lilly looked up. "And with the fact that I don't have my parents right now, I'm in a scary time period, and that one of my best friends might die, I don't know if I'll be able to do anything to help myself when…if we get back home." Lilly started crying again. Lucy held her.

"It'll be ok Lil," she said. "Don't worry."

"No," Lilly said, standing up. "No, it won't. Not until we make it ok." Lilly left the common room, and Lucy was right behind her. Lilly looked in the Teacher's lounger. "All clear." She walked in, grabbed some Floo powder that was right next to the fireplace, grabbed Lucy's hand, and yelled, "St. Mungo's!" They got sucked a way, with Lucy rolling her eyes, and Lilly still crying.

* * *

Roxanne was in an empty classroom when Fred and George walked in.

"You ok Roxie?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," she swallowed. "Yeah. We're not that close. I mean, he's my cousins, dad's, godson. We're not close. It's not like he was the first person I told about my first boyfriend. Or the first person who I cried with when he broke up with me. No, because it's not like when all of my brothers and cousins were threatening him, Teddy actually listened, and cared about me. Of course not." Roxanne wiped her eyes. "It's fine. Let's plan out some pranks." So they did, although half-heartedly. Because they needed to get their mind off the horrible thing that had just happened.

**A/N: And there you have it! Another chapter will be up very soon, so read if you will! ANd thats all so very much for reading, seeing the amount of views (and ****_re_****views) mae my day. thank you all!**


	16. Relief Floods Through Like a Waterfall

Don't get mad because I don't care Weasley," Lilly said as she walked into the hospital room. Victoire just rolled her eyes. "How is he?"

"Asleep," Victoire said, not taking her eyes off Teddy. "He was hit with the Cruciatus Curse, and Sectumsempra. We definitely alerted a few authorities, but hopefully it won't be a huge deal." Lilly nodded. Lucy came into the room, panting.

"Just talked to Dumbledore, he said he'll allow it," she said, walking over. She looked at Teddy. He seemed so frail and weak, so unlike his normal self. A tear fell down all three girls' cheeks. All of a sudden, a pink haired woman with three neon colored hair kids walked in.

"Hey," she whispered. "The kids needed to see their daddy." Victoire nodded.

"Momma," Remus said quietly. "Daddy asleep?"

"Yeah," she said. "Daddy asleep. You got to be quiet because he needs his rest."

"Vic," Tonks said. "I'll take Remus and the girls up to tea. You want anything?" Victoire shook her head, still not looking up from Teddy. Tonks nodded, and everyone left leaving Vic and Teddy alone.

"Teddy," Victoire whispered into his ear. "Teddy, if you can hear me, listen. I don't care what anyone says. You're going to make it out of here unscathed, and we're going to get home. Understand?" Teddy didn't move, just kept breathing slowly. "Oh Teddy." Victoire put her head in his chest. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her head. She looked up, Teddy was smiling at her. "Teddy!"

"Hey Vic," he whispered. "How you doing?" Victoire was smiling.

"Me?" she asked, incredulous. "How are you!?"

"Never been better," he said, sitting up. "And I just met my dear Great Aunt, so what could be better?" Victoire smiled.

"I was so scared you would die," she said, looking at his eyes. "What do you remember?"

"I remember wanting to see your face," he said. "And I saw it, before I passed out. I thought I died, but I was happy to see your face one more time." He reached up and stroked her face. "You're so beautiful." Victoire smiled at him, then grabbed his hand.

"I love you Teddy Bear," she said, kissing him. She heard a knock at the door. "Sorry baby," she said. She opened up the door. Dumbledore stood there, smiling.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lupin," he said.

"Good morning Professor," she said. "Won't you come in?" Dumbledore nodded.

"How are you Mr. Lupin?" he asked, looking down at Teddy. Victoire sat next to her husband, who wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm ok," he said, as Victoire laid her head on his shoulder.

"I understand that Lilly and Lucy are here," Dumbledore said. ""They were worried about you."

"What?" Teddy asked. "They're here?"

"Afraid so," Dumbledore said. "I'm here to take them back." Victoire nodded, and everyone waited for Lily and Lucy to come back, so they could go to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Where were you?" James yelled at his younger sister.

"We visited Teddy," Lilly answered leaning back on an overstuffed armchair.

"What?" James asked. "How?"

"Floo powder," Lilly said, nonchalantly.

"How is he?" Roxanne asked.

"Awake now," Lilly said. "He'll be ok." James nodded, relief flooding through him. Everyone was desperately worried for their cousin, he was a best friend to all of them. Rose looked up from another one of her books.

"How long will it take for him to heal?"

"Probably around Christmas," Lilly answered. "Until then, no apparition, Floo, nothing." Rose nodded.

"Then we can leave I June," Rose said, closing her books.

"You found something?" Lilly asked. Rose nodded.

"I found a potion. I also found a spell, but we would have to use it on Halloween, and since Teddy can't, well, there's no point."

"Couldn't one person go?" Lucy spoke up. "To tell our parents?" Rose nodded.

"Who would want to go?"

"I would," came a voice. Molly came from under the invisibility cloak. "I hate the Ravenclaws I'm with, except Luna. Please?" Rose smiled.

"All in favor of Molly leaving, say aye!" everyone said aye happily.

"All right," Rose said. "We send Molly home on Halloween." Everyone smiled, especially Molly, and they all went to bed, all having cold, dreamless sleeps.


	17. Dear Mum and Dad,

The next few weeks went by without much happening. Teddy started healing, Victoire didn't leave his side, Rose and Albus started attending classes, and Dominique was every first years love interest. In fact, much to Dominique's embarrassment, a 7th year was hopelessly in love with her, and Dom had actually went out with his son. Dominique broke his heart, so she chose to let this one off easily. Molly was preparing to leave, and Lucy and Lilly were figuring out a way to meet Percy. They stopped plotting on Halloween however, because they were saying goodbye to Molly.

Everyone gave Molly a letter to give to their parents, or boyfriend, or girlfriend. Molly gave everyone dozens of hugs, and quietly slipped Lucy a letter of her own.

"In case you see dad," she whispered. Lucy nodded.

"Everyone set?" Rose asked. Molly gave Lucy and her Uncle Fred one last hug before nodding. "Alright, on the count of three, one, two, viatoris tempus!" Molly waved, and then she was gone.

* * *

Halloween was usually a very festive occasion at the Potter Manor. Unfortunately, this Halloween was an exception few decorations hung in the halls, Ginny gave out small chocolates to the Muggle neighbors in ordinary robes, instead of her usual quidditch costume or witch costume, and dinner was somber and quiet. Even Lorcan and Lysander, who had been pulled out (as usual) from Hogwarts for Halloween, didn't bother trying to lighten the mood. Until they heard a loud BOOM in the room. Molly Weasley, the second, stood in the room.

"Hey mum," Molly whispered. "Hey Dad." Everyone in the room stood up to hug their niece or daughter. A swarm of questions went in through one of her ears, and out the others. All of a sudden Harry yelled,

"QUIET!" Everyone stopped speaking. "Molly, sit down, and why don't you tell us what happened." So Moly did.

"So my lovely cousin James, although an Auror, did not realize that when you enlarge a time turner, it brings you back in time larger," Molly started. "And we ended up in Uncle Harry's fifth year. We met a bunch of people, and we decided to go to Hogwarts with them. So everything was fine and dandy, until about a week until school, and Teddy had a run in with Bellatrix." At tis pint everyone gasped. "He's better now, but in St. Mungo's, so hopefully he'll heal. We would have all came back today, but Teddy was too weak to do anything. We should expect them back June 31st, I think." Everyone looked relieved. "Oh, and I have letter's for all of you!" After Molly handed them out, everyone began to read.

_"Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Yes it was James, not me. No I'm not dead. And for goodness sakes, what do you think; I'm some sort of gorilla? Of course we have our wands! Everyone's fine and I love you very much. I met Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Severus, and Uncle Fred, oh and Mad-Eye! They're all real nice, although Snape scares me. And unfortunately, we DID reveal enough about the future, but we'll obliviate them, don't worry! Oh, and tell the Minerva that she has my best wishes, and I guess I won't be there for 6__th__ year, but you know, traveling back in time must count for something._

_ Love you,_

_ Lilly."_

_ "Dear Ly,_

_ Hey sweetie. I miss you so much. Not a day goes by without me missing you. I'm ok, don't worry, and I can't wait to see you. Sorry for such a bad letter, but your mum says hi!_

_ Lots of Love,_

_ Lillipad."_

_ "Dearest Mother and Father,_

_ We're fine, thanks for asking, and on my brothers behalf, I apologize for worrying you. Teddy's ok now, and we'll be home soon enough. I'm not bothering asking any questions, because I know you can't answer. But I still loved you very much._

_ Love,_

_ Albus."_

** "Dear Mom and Dad,**

** So, as much as you might say this is my fault, and it very well MIGHT be, I have a defense. IT'S ALL VICS FAULT! She said not to touch it, and if anyone knows me AT ALL, I have to do the opposite f what everyone says! And mum, no need to punish me, you already did, TRUST ME! But hey, at least we got to meet a bunch of people right? In any case, Al is telling me to apologize to you, so I'm sorry, and I love you, and I miss you.**

** Love,**

** James Sirius, you're first born whom you love!"**

** "Dear Alice,**

** Hi sweetie. I'm so scared and sad without you; my only wish is that you were here, or that I was with you. I love you so much sweetheart, and there is nothing I wouldn't do to get to you (except maybe murder someone, or kiss this stalker girl who is in love with me, and she's a 2cnd year!). Al's telling me that I shouldn't tell my Girlfriend that, but I saw who cares? Love you sweetie.**

** Love,**

** James Sirius, who loves you."**

_"Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_ Hello. Victoire (my beautiful and amazing wife) is writing this for me, because, as you no doubt know, I have been injured by my Great Aunt. I'm fine now, but feel terrible that we can't come home now. But I've been spending time with my parents, and it has been really nice for me. And you're much different as teenagers, but you're still just as kind and humble. _

_Love,_

_Teddy." _

_"Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ I know you're worried, but I figured out a way to get home! There's a potion we must make, I'm considering using Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, like you did. See, your younger versions tell us more than we do! Anyways, I love you very much; give all my love to everyone._

_Love,_

_Rose."_

_"Dearest Scorpius,_

_ I love you. I miss you. I'm sorry we're going to miss our anniversary, but I love you so much, and I want you to remember that. I'll see you in June darling._

_Love,_

_Rosie."_

**"Dear Mom and Dad,**

** Well, I don't have much to say, just that I love you, and can't wait to see you again. I'm so sorry that I got caught up in all of this, but I love you, and I miss you.**

**Love you,**

**Hugo."**

_"Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Bonjour! I miss you my parents, and I hope that you are well. I have a job right now! In Hogwarts! When I retire from the Chudley Canons, I hope to get this job. I'm the Quidditch instructor! Pretty neat huh? I love you very much parents, and tell everyone I love them. I don't have much to say, none of us really do, but love you mum! Love you dad!_

_Love,_

_Dominique."_

_"Hey Mum and Dad!_

_ First off, don't blame me or Fred, it is all James fault! Wait, what I meant to say was that you shouldn't blame any of us! Blame your eldest! Victoire, who totally led James to have to do this, everyone knows that James always does the opposite of what everyone says! SO, hopefully that leads us all to be off the hook. Love you very much mum, and dad, hope that you're all ok!_

_Love,_

_Louis, your fabulous son."_

_"Dear Parents,_

_ Hi! Please do me a favor and blame James, not Lou or Fred, because it's my cousin's fault. Teddy's getting better, he says that I'm in worse shape than him; I was a wreck when I found out, especially since I was the one to find him. The kids miss you, but I'm trying to schedule a day where somehow the kids can meet the younger you. The kids love spending time with you Dad! I'm afraid I haven't gotten a chance to really hang with them; I've been so worried about Teddy. I love you both very much!_

_Love,_

_Victoire."_

**"Dear Mom and Dad,**

** It's not our fault! It's Vic! (That's our story right James? Oh, shoot Fred; stop writing what you're saying! Grrr!) Anyways, I met Uncle Fred, and a whole load of other people. By the way dad, you two are so alike! And Rox spends a whole lot of time with you guys, like; she never leaves either of your sides! Um….don't tell her I said that. Oh and dad? You got mad at me for blowing up ONE toilet seat, and YOU blew up the whole bathroom yesterday! Anyways, love you guys!**

**Love,**

**Fred (The best guy ever!)"**

_"Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Hey guys! So it's really cool to see you guys so young! I mean, I'm older than you! But I spend a lot of time with dad and Uncle Fred; in fact, I'm coming with you when you defy Umbridge! And you guys can't stop me, because A) you're not here! And B) you and Uncle Fred suggested it! Well, not much more to say, but love you both, and don't worry about us, we're fine._

_Love,_

_Roxanne."_

_"Dear Parents,_

_ Hello. I miss you. I haven't seen either of you yet, but I and Lilly are planning to. I'm doing great in school (obviously) and I made a couple new friends! Including Luna, and all of our Aunts and Uncles (younger versions, obviously). I miss you both so much, and I have cried myself to sleep numerous times. I don't mean to depress you though. Since I'll probably start crying, I'm going to finish this letter now. Love you._

_Love,_

_Lucy."_

_"Dear Lorcan,_

_ I miss you. And I'm hopelessly in love with you, so would you want to go out sometime?_

_ Love,_

_ Lucy."_

Everyone read their letters and breathed a breath of relief when they finished their letters. Lorcan smiled as wide as he could, and didn't stop smiling till he got home. Lysander, Scorpius and Alice were downcast after reading their letters; they missed their girl (boy) friends. Everyone's parents were in a bittersweet phase, they were happy to hear from their children, but sad because they missed them. But it was nice to see Molly, and even better to her from the kids.


	18. Coming Back to Reality

Rose was depressed. She had done so much work to find a way to get home, but Teddy couldn't go. She would have to wait till June to see everyone, and she was stuck here, with horrid teachers. Rose and she was a goody-goody, skipped DADA. Even James was shocked when he found out. Of course, Umbridge was about to give her detention, until she modified her memory, just a tad.

"Wow Rosie," James said when he found out. "This time period has made you a bad girl." As much as that annoyed her, he was partly right. She had changed a lot. And everyone was starting to notice her change, especially after Molly left. She started staying up late, staring at the fire, and she wouldn't sleep. Albus was the first to start worrying about her.

"You ok Rose?" Albus asked, one mid-December night. Rose shrugged.

"I know how you feel," Albus said. "I miss my parents too."

"As do I," Rose murmured. "But I really miss Scor. I haven't spoken to him since August."

"Is that why you've been zoning out, and haven't been functioning?" Albus asked, looking at her.

"One of the reasons," Rose mumbled. "But also, do you realize that  
we met all these people, and they're going to die? And we can't stop it?"

"I have," Albus said. "But I thought about my dad has said. Death is the next great adventure. There's nothing we can do about it, and we should just be thankful that we could meet them."

"It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all," Rose whispered.

"What?" Albus asked.

"I think I need some sleep," she said. Albus nodded, and watched as his best friend, the person he trusted the most, walked up to bed, needing to sleep after staying awake for days.

* * *

"I'm fine, honestly," Teddy said, walking next to his wife, up the steps to Grimmauld Place.

"I just don't want you getting hurt," she said, standing behind him. Teddy rolled his eyes. When he entered the house an eruption of cheers boomed in his ear.

"Welcome Home!" His dad said, patting him gently on the back. Sirius, on the other hand, bear hugged him, as Teddy winced, and Victoire pushed him away. Dora and Remus ran over to their dad.

"Daddy!" Remus cried. "You wakey!"

"Yup," Teddy said, hugging his son. "Where's Andy?"

"Right here," Tonks said, walking over. "Hardly put her down since you left." Teddy smiled; he took his daughter into his arms and rocked her. Victoire smiled. Dora pulled on her mother leg. She held out her arms. Victoire lifted up, and placed her on her waist. Dora smiled, and buried her head in her mother's arm.

"Let's go inside," Victoire motioned. "Where's Grandpa?"

"Out on a mission for the Order," Tonks whispered. "Speaking of which, we all have a job tonight." Victoire nodded. Though not officially an order member, she attended the meetings, and knew everyone's jobs. Soon everyone had left, except for Sirius, Teddy, and Victoire, plus the kids, who were either asleep or playing in the room next to them.

"So," Sirius said. "How you feeling Teddy?"

"Great!" Teddy answered.

"That's great!" Sirius said, and patted his shoulder. Teddy winced and Victoire frowned.

"Maybe not entirely great," Victoire said. "Anyway, are you excited to see everyone tomorrow?" Sirius smiled.

"Being cooped up isn't fun at all," Sirius said. "I can't wait to see my godson, and everyone else. Though it's too bad they'll be at the Burrow." Victoire nodded sympathetically.

"We'll visit at Christmas, trust me," she said. Teddy yawned.

"I'm off to bed," he said, kissing Victoire on the head. Victoire smiled, and watched her husband walk up the stairs, looking tired.

"You okay?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm?" Victoire said, looking back at him. "I'm fine, yeah."

"You looking forward to seeing your cousins tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Victoire smiled. "Of course I've already seen Lilly and Lucy." Victoire rolled her eyes. She looked at the clock. "Wow it's late," she said. "I'm off to bed." Sirius nodded, and watched her gather up her kids to put them to bed. She smiled before walking up to her room. Sirius sighed, and then leaned back in his chair. He clod his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

"What's going on?" Lilly asked as they were called to Dumbledore's office in the dead of night. Dominique, who looked elegant in her pajamas, just shrugged. James, who had been the first to awake after hearing Harry from the other room, looked nervous. As everyone entered the room they saw Dumbledore ad McGonagall standing there, solemn.

"Your Grandfather has been hurt," Dumbledore explained. Everyone gasped, except for Albus and Rose. "We would like to send you back to Grimmauld Place." Everyone smiled, they were eager to see Victoire and Teddy. "The Portkey leaves in a moment." Everyone put a finger on the Portkey. "One, two, three." And before they knew it, they were sent to Sirius' house.

**A/N: I didnt like this chapter...i have been suffering from serious writers block for ths story. Sorry for not updating like i said, i havent really had any brilliant ideas. And i realized that i havent mentioned DUmbledore's Army yet, so i'll try to fit that in next chapter. Thanks for reading though, i really appreciate all the reviews and such! Thanks!**


	19. Well This Is Akward

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Sirius, and Victoire were all sitting awkwardly, when a loud bang came, along with 11 people yelling at each other.

"Get off me James!" Dom yelled.

"I can't Lucy's on top of me!" James snapped.

"Don't blame me, Al's on me!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't get up, Fred's on me!" Albus shouted.

"How do we get like this?" Fred wondered. "And Lilly's on me, so I can't get up."

"We get like this because awkwardness is in our heritage," Lilly snapped. "And Molly's blocking me!"

"Rose!" Molly screeched.

"It's Louis!" Rose shouted back.

"Hugo's on me!" Louis told them.

"Well Roxanne is on me!" Hugo snapped.

"Well I can't get up, the sounds of your screams and this position is much to relaxing," Roxanne smirked.

"UP!" Shouted her cousins. She sighed theatrically, and pushed on Hugo to get up. Soon all of them were up, glaring at Roxanne, and looking at the somber, but slightly amused faces of everyone else.

"Why the long faces guys?" James asked.

"Our dad was just attacked!" Fred burst.

"Yeah, he's fine," James said. "He's normal in our time. Except for his muggle fascination, and ambition to learn how airplanes keep up."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Of course!" Rose said, smiling at her aunt. Everyone looked relived, like the world had been lifted off their shoulders. All of a sudden Molly rushed in.

"He's fine! Everything is ok!" She smiled, waiting for some relieved reaction. Everyone smiled, and sighed. Sirius began to go make some breakfast, while the time travelers and other Hogwarts goers sat in the living room.

"How's school been everyone?" Rose asked. Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned; only Rose would ask that.

"Dumbledore's Army is going great," Harry said, while Hermione shushed him.

"Dumbledore's Army?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"Wait isn't that that group we saw dad make in fifth year when we snuck into his Pensive?" James asked. Albus nodded, remembering. "You do realize hat we have graduated Hogwarts, and would gladly have helped you?" Hermione sighed.

"I didn't want you joining because I figured it would have been too easy for you," Hermione said. "It wouldn't look good for the other kids."

"I thought you said it was because you weren't comfortable around our kids," Ron said, while Hermione went red.

"Aw Aunt 'Mione," James said, putting an arm around her. "I don't feel comfortable around you either; I keep picturing the Howler you sent me." James shivered.

"Why would I send you a Howler?" Hermione asked, lifting his arm off her.

"All his Aunts, Uncles, Parents and grandparents did once," Lilly laughed. "He almost killed his cousins."

"What he do?" Fred (first) asked eagerly.

"He first, sent me, Lucy, and Hugo to the Whomping Willow, he stunned Al and Rose and tried to float them in the lake, and he got Dom, Molly, and Roxanne, tied them together, then somehow, we still have no idea, and sent them in the mail to the Slytherin Table." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"And that was his first prank that year," Victoire laughed. "Eventually everyone started taking turns sending Howlers. I even sent one." Everyone laughed. Hearing so much commotion, Teddy came downstairs, yawning.

"Morning," he mumbled. As he sat down all of a sudden realization hit him. "What on earth are all of you doing here?!"

"Gramps was injured, remember?" Albus asked. Teddy nodded.

"How are you feeling Ted?" Rox asked, happy to see Teddy.

"Perfect!" Teddy said, although he winced when he stretched. Everyone frowned. "Anyways, Mum was just telling us how uncomfortable she felt around us," Rose said.

"Why would you feel uncomfortable around us?" Teddy asked. "I understand why James would be uncomfortable around you though."

"Well," Hermione said, blushing. "It's not that I don't feel comfortable. It's just the fact that your living proof that me and…_Ron, _get together." Hermione shuddered, while Ron blushed. "And you're also the future, and I just don't feel comfortable knowing the future." She shrugged, and Rose nodded.

"If it makes you feel better," Rose said. "We could all call you by your first names."

"No it's fine," Hermione blushed. "I'll get over it."

"Good," James said. "Because as weird as this is for you, it's even weirder for us, trust me."

"True," Teddy mumbled. Everyone stared at him. "What? I'm almost ten years older than people who are 17 years older than me!"

"Point taken," Fred said, leaning back in his seat. "Of course, why even pretend it's normal? Because it's not. We know your futures. We're your children, before you even get married. It's crazy for us, and even crazier for you. Especially since we're older than you." he shivered. Hermione nodded.

"Exactly!" Hermione said. "If you wanted to, you could tell us our entire life. And you're our kids!"

"We understand Mum," Hugo said. "But it was no reason to keep us out of your fun. That's illogical." Hermione took a breath.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'd really like it if you all joined the DA."

"Thanks Aunt Hermione," Dominique said, hoping she wouldn't not be included with this.

"For the record, I wanted to invite you," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I said they could join," she snapped at him. "Come on lets go into breakfast." Everyone got up and James leaned over to Albus.

"Mione hasn't changed a bit has she?" James whispered. Albus laughed and walked into the kitchen.


	20. Aw, You Used to Be Fun!

"Why don't you all go sleep?" Molly asked. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George had no objection, but the time travelers were wide awake. Not only had they slept in much later, but they were extremely happy to see Teddy, who was a brother to all of them, except Victoire. Victoire was holding Teddy's hand, and Teddy's hair was a blonde. Hugo was stuffing his face with breakfast, Rose was staring at him in disgust, Lilly was picking at her food, James, Fred, and Louis were plotting in the corner of the table, Dominique was sitting next to her sister, Lucy was biting her lip, Albus was reading something and Roxanne looked bored.

"Let's do something," Roxie said, seeming restless. "Something fun."

"Like what?" Hugo asked his mouth full. Rose looked as though she was going to puke.

"I don't know…" Roxanne looked thoughtful. "Let's go to Diagon Alley!" Victoire looked doubtful.

"It's really not safe, especially with Voldemort back," she said. Everyone rolled their eyes, even Teddy.

"You used to be fun Vic," Roxanne complained. "What happened?"

"I got married," Vic shrugged. "I had kids. I realized there are more important things in life than fun and danger."

"Like what?" James asked, annoyed.

"Family,"" Victoire said. "Love. Anything that makes me happier and safer."

"Well having fun and pranking make me happier," Louis said. "Teddy hasn't change and he got married too."

"I have changed," Teddy said. "Just in different ways."

"How?" Fred asked, not believing him.

"Well after I got hurt I realized that I should be spending more time with the people I Love," he said, smiling at Victoire. "And after I got married I realized I had to stop messing around with my life and work hard for my family."

"Yeah cuz Vic made you," Louis mumbled. Victoire smacked him on the back of the head.

"She didn't make me," Teddy said. "But I have also realized how much I miss pulling pranks on James, or sneaking out at night to see Vi….I mean studying for a test late at night." Teddy's hair went red as everyone smirked.

"Which is why we should go to Diagon Alley," Roxanne said. "Come on, Please?" Victoire bit her lip, and after looking at the puppy eyes Teddy and everyone else gave her, finally caved in.

"Fine!" she said. "But what about the kids?"

"We'll get Sirius to watch them,' Teddy said excitedly. "He needs some excitement." Victoire just rolled her eyes and went to tell Sirius. She came back smiling, with her coat.

"Let's go," she said, and Lilly, Lucy Hugo, and Louis took peoples arms, and they Apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

"You ok Molly?" Ginny asked.

"If unbelievably lonely is ok," Molly mumbled.

"Weren't you lonely there too?" Ginny asked Molly. Molly had been so depressed at Hogwarts, that even now, at Christmas, nothing could cheer her up. She missed her sister, Louis, her best friend, her cousins, Teddy, and her cousin's kids. She missed everyone, and it was eating her up inside. Even her teachers noticed, she wasn't being a complete know it all or telling people what to do, even though she was Head Girl. McGonagall knew about the predicament and was considering letting her take a few weeks off.

"Yeah," Molly mumbled. "Looking back I guess I should have just asked to be with them, but you know me and needing to only be in one house." Ginny smiled sadly.

"I understand," Ginny said. "But you have your friends from school."

"Yeah," Molly smiled. "But it's not the same. at all. My cousins are my best friends, especially Lucy and Louis."

"I get it," Ginny said. "I do. And I really hope that they come home soon. I'm sure they know how much you miss them." Molly nodded, and hugged her Aunt. Ginny was always so supportive, which made her feel very happy.

**A/N: Hi! sorry for tthe slow updating, but ive been really busy. I probably wont be able to update again for a while, but who knows? Thans for reading!**


	21. Two Different Love Songs

"So," Sirius said, looking down at the kids, who were staring up at him. "You're all…kids."

"Doggy!" Dora yelled.

"I don't think so," Sirius shuddered. "Dogs aren't extremely good babysitters."

"Car!" Remus said, clapping.

"I'm not a Transformer kid," Sirius said, looking at Remus oddly. Remus frowned. "Let's see…why don't I tell you a story!" Dora clapped, and Remus laughed. "Ok, so once there was a girl and a boy. The girl hated the boy, but the boy loved the girl.

'Do you love me?' he would ask.

'Not even a bit,' the girl answered.

'Will you go out with me?'  
'Not even if it was a choice between you and the Giant Squid,' She would answer. And the boy would be sad. So he would keep trying to get her to love him. Nothing worked. Until one day, they were patrolling the corridors together. And the boy couldn't take the silence anymore, so he kissed her. At the time the girl slapped him, but realized that she liked it. A finally, she said yes when the boy asked her out. Years later, they got married. And then they had a little boy. His name was Harry."

"Gwandpa Arry!" Remus yelled out.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "And Harry was so cute and everyone loved him. And his parents were so nice to him, and harry lived a long and happy life." Dora smiled.

"Stowy Goo," she said, getting off the couch and jumping up and down. "Pay Betta!"

"Not quite sure what that meant," Sirius said. "But sure." Remus laughed, and Dora and he began running around the house, screaming at the top of their lungs. Sirius sighed, put Andy in her crib, and then ran after them, laughing an exhilarated laugh.

* * *

"Diagon Alley sure looks different," James mused, looking around the alley. Lilly nodded.

"It looks so empty without Uncle George's store," she said, in awe.

"Well, we're here," Vic said, nervous. "Great memories, good times, lots of fun, let's go." Teddy rolled his eyes, while everyone else snickered.

"Vic," he comforted. "I love you. You know that. But you also know that the kids are here to have a good time, and to have fun. The most fun we can have in a state like this." Victoire sighed.

"Ok," she said quietly, while Teddy put an arm around her. It felt as if they were kids again, running through Diagon Alley, playing as cousins. Teddy and Victoire had went somewhere by themselves, no one really paid any attention to what they did. James, Fred, and Louis went to the nearest candy store, Lilly, Lucy, Louis and Hugo were eating ice cream, and Rose and Hugo were in the book store. For the first time, they felt normal. It felt good. It felt like the summer time when they were young, they would run around Diagon Alley and go everywhere, and everyone was kind to them. Even here, whatever they did somehow brought a smile to stranger's faces. The Weasley-Potter clan was like a bringer of joy, everything they did was bright and happy. And it made everyone else happy.

* * *

Victoire and Teddy walked hand in hand. They felt like they were young again, sneaking off and walking together.

"Vic?" Teddy said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah Ted?" Victoire glanced at him.

"I love you," he said. "SO very much."

"I love you too sweetie," Victoire said, nuzzling his neck. "And I'm sorry for being so distraught this past little while. This is actually kind of cool."

"That's the Vic I know," Teddy smiled. She laughed and kissed him. "Remember our first date here?" Teddy said dreamily. Victoire laughed.

"How can I forget?"

**TEN YEARS EARLIER:**

_"Want some ice cream?" Teddy asked nervously. Victoire just nodded. It was their third official date that summer, and it still was a bit awkward, and they were always worried someone would catch them. To help, Teddy changed his hair to a dark brown, a color no one ever really saw him in._

_ "Two ice creams please," Teddy said, walking into the ice cream parlor. The woman went right ahead to get it together. Teddy and Victoire sat at a booth, and stared awkwardly at each other._

_ "Excited for school?" Victoire asked._

_ "A bit," Teddy said. "I'm head boy and quidditch captain this year."_

_ "Over achiever…" Victoire teased. Teddy swatted her playfully._

_ "You're a prefect you know," He said. Victoire stuck put her tongue._

_ "And the best chaser on the team," she said, leaning back in her booth, feeling a bit more comfortable. "If I get on the team."_

_ "I don't know," Teddy said, playing along. "I heard the captain this year is pretty tough."_

_ "I heard he's very handsome," Victoire smiled. _

_ "I've heard that too," Teddy said, leaning closer to Victoire. Victoire leaned closer to him. Their lips met, and their kiss lasted for a few moments, until interrupted by the waitress with their ice creams. Teddy and Victoire blushed and thanked her. They ate their ice cream in comfortable silence, until they were both done and Teddy paid the check._

_ The two walked down the street, holding hands. Not many people were there today, which was always a good thing. Victoire led Teddy to a nearby park and the sat at a bench._

_ "I can't believe it'll be your last year at Hogwarts," she whispered sadly.  
"Me neither," Teddy said, looking into her eyes, which had begun to tear up. Teddy kissed her again, and this kiss lasted much longer. _

_ "Oh my goodness!" came a voice. Teddy and Victoire broke apart and looked at each other in shock, then turned to look where the voice had come from. Roxanne Weasley stood there in shock, half laughing, half disgusted._

_ "It's not what you think!" Teddy cried._

_ "I think I just saws you two snogging," Roxanne giggled. "And I think that's right." Roxanne started running off. Victoire giggled._

_ "Shall we attack her?" Victoire asked Teddy._

_ "Together," he said, holding out his hand. Victoire laughed, and then ran after her cousin, screaming._

**PRESENT DAY:**

"That was the day that I realized how embarrassed we were of being seen with each other," Teddy teased, and Victoire rolled her big brown eyes. He kissed her forehead, and they headed back to their cousins, unsure of what mischief they were coming up with.


	22. There Are Upsides To This

"Ahhhhh!" Rose screamed, as a dung bomb filled her area of the bookstore. James and Fred laughed and high fived. "I'll get you, you lousy excuse for a cousin!" Rose shrieked. James rolled his eyes.

"Whaddaya gonna do about it Rosie?" James teased. Rose glared at him furiously. Roxanne swept into the room.

"Aloha Fred, my dear twin," she said putting an arm on her brother. "What are you up to?"

"Pranking Rosaline," he said, smirking. "What about you?"

"Pranking Louis and Hugo," she answered, blowing a bubble on her gum.

"Seen Vic and Ted?" Fred asked. Roxanne shrugged.

"Probably being all lovey dovey, and disgusting," she said, scrunching up her nose.

"There's nothing wrong with being lovey dovey!" James said, becoming indignant.

"Oh right," Fred snorted. "James is in love with Alice."

"Alice!" Roxanne laughed. "Alice and James sitting in a tree. You are like some sort of…cupid when you're around her. 'O Alice? Where for art though Alice?'" Roxanne cackled and gave her brother a high five. James turned red.

"Stop making fun of him," Victoire said, walking into the book store with Teddy. Roxanne rolled her eyes. "He's just in lurve." James blushed again, while Teddy laughed.

"Ahh I remember when I was in James' place," Teddy teased, putting an arm around Victoire.

"Quit it you guys," James groaned. Everyone laughed. Lilly and Lucy walked in, smirking about who knows what. Then Lois and Hugo walked in, glaring at Rox, who snickered. Dominique sauntered in, eating ice cream. Then they were all together, talking and laughing, just like old times.

"Do you wish….we were back home?" Roxanne asked.

"A bit," Lilly said, confiding in her cousins. "I wish Mum and Dad were here." The others nodded, missing their parents.

"I miss pranking the McGonagall I know," James said, smiling a bit. "James Siriusly though, I miss everyone."

"This is the first Christmas that we won't be celebrating at the Burrow," Victoire said sadly. When everyone realized this, their eyes filled with tears. The Burrow was a tradition in their family, and they hated to miss it.

"Well," Lucy said, wiping her eyes. "We're still with each other, as usual, and besides, Molly is usually reading in her room anyways. And we're with all our aunts and uncles, except for Fleur, Angelina, Dad, Mum, Andromeda Tonks and none of Charlie's various girlfriends. Although, come to think of it, we could get Aunt Fleur to come."

"And we are spending our first Christmas with Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Uncle Fred," Victoire said, glancing at Teddy, who started to smile when he realized that.

"Who knows?" Dominique said. "Charlie might bring a girlfriend any way."

"We'd have to create a new destroy non-relative kit," Louis laughed. The 'destroy non-relative kit' was really called the 'Destroyinator', named by a young Lilly Potter, which they used whenever someone they didn't like came to a family gathering. For example, when Teddy brought a girlfriend, it had been, in fact, Victories' idea to use the Destroyinator. And whenever Charlie brought a girlfriend who was too annoying, the kit was taken out of the closet, and used to make her life miserable.

"Well," Victoire said thoughtfully. "Perhaps if Fleur was somehow invited, then we wouldn't create a new one, seeing as the kit usually makes the girlfriend break up with her boyfriend, which would cause me, Dom's Louis', Andy's, Dora's and Remus' extinction." Everyone half smiled, not sure if that was a joke or not.

"It's fun though," Rox said, thinking. "Our parents never told us anything. But you see people like Uncle Harry, and how annoyed he was being out of the loop this summer, which is how we feel every day. I mean, sure, we hear bits and pieces of it in History of Magic, but who pays attention to that any ways?"

"You're right," Lilly said. "I'm always out of the loop, whether it's with James, Albus, our parents, whoever. But now…now I'm not."

"There are certainly upsides to this misfortune," Dominique said dreamily, and everyone agreed.

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! Really and truly! First my computer charger blew up in my face (literally) and then my power went out for almost a week, and school and everything, just AGH!**

**But thank you for reading, and dealing with the fact that I am HORRIBLE at updating, and then i gave you this horribly short chapter.**

**BUT IT WILL GET BETTER! Bear with me...**

**Love,**

**Berniegirl**

**:)**


	23. Quidditch

"Do you play Quidditch?" Sirius asked, the minute the Weasley Potter Clan entered the door.

"Yes!" All of them cried.

"James or Lily have played seeker on the team. Fred and Roxanne were beaters, but when they graduated, Louis played, along with another Gryffindor. Dom, Albus, Lily and Lucy have all played chaser. And Rose, Hugo and Molly have all played keeper." Teddy explained.

"What about you and Victoire?" Sirius asked. Teddy blushed.

"Teddy played Seeker," Victoire said. "I played Keeper. Teddy was offered a position on a professional team, but turned it down for being an Auror."

"SO he says," Lily snorted. "Everyone knows he did that just so he could be closer to Vic." Teddy went red while his cousins snickered.

"Well," Sirius said, restless from his afternoon with the kids. "Everyone awake was going to play Quidditch. If we double the amount of people that should be on a team, we should be good." Everyone nodded, pleased with this.

"We have brooms for everyone," Sirius said, who had been working on it for hours. Everyone nodded, then wandered outside to begin. They were led to a small clearing in the trees.

"Where's dad?" Albus asked James. James shrugged.

"Let's let the hat decide the teams," Sirius said, pulling out a hat. He put in slips of paper with everyone, including present day people, like Remus and Tonks, who had been dragged out, names on it, and out came two lists.

"Team one:

Seekers-Lily and Teddy.

Beaters-George, Fred (second) and Roxanne

Keepers-Rose and Victoire.

Chasers-Dominique, Albus, Tonks, and Bill.

Team two:

Seekers-James and Ginny.

Beaters-Fred, Charlie and Louis.

Keepers-Ron and Hugo.

Chasers: Sirius, Lucy, Hermione and Remus."

"Guess we only had enough for three beaters," Sirius said, glancing at the list, a bit unsure of his team. "It's ok though. We'll be fine. Each team elects a captain." The teams grouped together. For Lily's team the vote was unanimous, Teddy would be captain. On Sirius' team though, there was a bit more bickering.

"I'll be captain," James declared, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"What makes you captain?" Ginny asked, indignant. "I should be captain."

"Who says you should be captain?" Sirius asked. "I made this up. I should be captain."

"Children!" Remus said, while Sirius glared. "Let Lucy be captain. She hasn't said a word." Everyone grudgingly agreed, and Lucy beamed. Lucy and Teddy walked to the middle, shook hands and the game began. Teddy's team got off to an early lead when Dominique scored a goal on Ron. After a few minutes of the quaffle fling back and forth, the score was 50-20, Teddy's team.

Teddy and Lily were flying over the court and James and Ginny were fighting over the highest spot. Teddy noticed a glint of gold flying over Louis' head. He motioned to Lily and they went separate directions to the snitch. On the silent count of three, Teddy and Lily grabbed the snitch at the same time.

"We win!" Lily yelled, flying down to the ground. "Finally!"

"You always win," James grumbled. Lily stuck out her tongue.

"You're right. It's impossible for me not to win," Lily bragged. James scowled.

"Good game everyone!" Teddy said. "We should do this again sometime."

As they walked back to Grimmauld Pl, Lily realized something.

"Teddy," she said, walking up to him. "Where's Dad?"

**A/N: I am not a nice person! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long update, it wasnt very nce of me. like i've said before, i've really been suffering from writers block, and school and everything it's been really hard to get stufff done. :( Thanks for reading though!**


	24. Could it?

**Ok, you guys deserve an explanation for my lack of updated. Well, I guess I just got busy. After a few weeks of not writing I guess I lost my love of writing. I tried to write, but I couldn't. I don't know why. So today I was a little blue, so I said to myself, what makes me happy? And basically I thought of this. I want to try and make sure I do this more often, thanks for all you're lovely reviews, and I really want to try to keep writing. If you all review or yell at me, I will try even harder. Thanks, and enjoy!**

Teddy frowned at Lily. "He's asleep," he said unsurely.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. She liked knowing where her family was.

"I'm sure," Teddy smiled, the reassuringly squeezed her arm. Teddy smiled after her, and then doubled back to Victoire, who looked a bit pale. "You ok," he asked, putting his hand to her forehead. Victoire pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine just," she took a breath. "My stomach hurts. I guess it's just from flying after not flying for so many years." Teddy nodded, suspicious.

"Why don't you lie down," Teddy said, as they entered the house. "I'll watch the kids." Victoire nodded, and then headed up to their room, a bit disoriented. Teddy frowned. What could it be?

As the kids walked in James was sore. How could Lily's team have possibly beaten him? James was the amazing quidditch player here! Lily of course, was being annoying about it, and teasing James about his unmanliness.

"Lily, can you kindly shut up?" James asked, as politely as he could muster. Rose laughed.

"Well, she has every reason to laugh at you," Rose giggled. "She totally beat you." James groaned. Albus pat him on the back.

"Don't worry bro," he said, hiding a smirk. "The shame will go away once you have children, and then it shall be passed down from generation to generation." James whacked him. "Ow!" Albus laughed. "That hurt." James glared.

"Anyways," Lily said. "Christmas is coming."

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked. "I mean, we all figured that we would be home by now." Everyone nodded.

"Well, this will be Teddy's first Christmas with his parents, so that's nice," Roxanne said, sweetly.

"And our first Christmas with Uncle Fred," Fred the second said, happily.

"So we'll make it the best Christmas we ever had," Dominique said, absently. Every nodded.

"Better then when Mom bought us all Fire bolt 10000's?" Lily asked.

"Ok, second best Christmas," James laughed. Everyone giggled. Then, they all walked into the living room, so that they could all discuss Christmas.

Absent from the group, was Victoire. She was in her room lying down. She felt sick. She hadn't felt this bad since…well, that was different of course. Certainty that wasn't what this was. Was it? Of course not. That would mean that…she couldn't think of that right now. She needed to get better. She needed to get home. She needed to be healthy through Christmas and happy for her kids. If everything went perfectly, maybe then she could think about what it might be. But….it couldn't be. Could it?

**So there you have it. I want to update soon, and I will try so often. Thanks for not giving up on me, and for reading. J**


	25. It Could

"Hermione!" Lily said, surprised as her aunt walked into the room. "I thought you were skiing."

"Skiing isn't really my thing," she said. "Where's Harry?"

"In his room," James said. "He refuses to come out." Hermione sighed.

"I'll take care of him," she said. Ron and Ginny jumped up to follow. The others just stayed down in the room, talking. Teddy walked in.

"Has Victoire walked down here yet?" he asked, frowning.

"Not to my knowledge," James said. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Teddy said quickly. "I think she is upstairs." James nodded, and then went back to his conversation. Teddy frowned. Victoire had been upstairs for over two hours, and she was never sick. Well, accept for when….but that couldn't be it, that was silly!

Teddy walked up stairs and entered his room, to see a very tired looking Victoire lying on her bed.

"Hey Vic," he said, coming over to her, and putting his hand on her forehead. "How you feeling?"

"Not great," she said, furrowing her brow. "I don't know what it could be." Teddy frowned.

"When was the last time you felt like this?" he asked. Victoire blushed.

"When I was two months along with Andy," she said, looking down at the ground. Teddy let out a breath, and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"But that couldn't be it could it?" Teddy asked. "I mean, you're like, so thin and stuff."

"When I was pregnant with the twins, I didn't look fat till I was at least three months in," Victoire said. "And, well, it would make sense." Teddy blushed.

. "How can you be sure?" Teddy asked. Victoire just looked at him. Teddy blushed again. "Alright when you figure it out, you tell me." Victoire nodded, and looked sad. "And Vic? If you are, I'd be pretty happy." Victoire smiled.

"Me too," she said. Teddy kissed her, and then went downstairs to sit with his cousins.

He had a stupid grin on his face. He wanted Victoire to be pregnant. And if she wasn't, that was ok too. But he loved his children. More than anything. And he and Vic always wanted a big family, like her father. His grin widened. When Victoire was pregnant with Andy, they had an extremely similar conversation. He heard Victoire calling down to him. He ran up to her as fast as he could.

"I took a test," she said, she said, sighing a little.

"And?" Teddy asked, expectantly.

"And Andy will not be our youngest," she said, smiling. Teddy gasped, and then smiled. He was so happy. He pulled Victoire into a huge hug.

"When do we tell the others?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Well, I guess we tell your parents," Victoire said. "Then mine. Then our kids. Then those kids." Teddy laughed.

"I am so happy," he said, smiling.

"Me too," Victoire said. Teddy pulled her back into a hug. "Me too."

**A/N: ah...hm i liked this chapter...very teddy vicky ish. and i told you id try to keep updating! Ahah still trying.**

**Thanks for reading guys, it means so much**


End file.
